life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Six Flags Discovery Kingdom
Six Flags Discovery Kingdom (formerly known as Six Flags Marine World, Marine World, The New Marine World Theme Park, and Marine World Africa USA) is a 135-acre (55 ha) animal theme park located in Vallejo, California, roughly halfway between San Francisco and Sacramento on Interstate 80. The park includes a variety of roller coasters and other amusement rides, Discovery Kingdom has been part of the Six Flags chain of amusement parks since 1999. If humans have disappeared, what will happen to the animals of the park and the park itself? Life After People 1 second after people People disappeared forever. 1 day after people Power grids fail. 2 days after people Some planes had crashed into the orca stadium, the dolphin stadium (as well as the dolphin viewing area), dolphin discovery, and the shark encounters aquarium, causing dolphins, orcas, and fish (including sharks) to be washed into the nearby rivers of California. Other planes had also crashed into the walrus enclosure, the seals and sea lions enclosure, the penguins enclosure, and the alligators enclosure, causing them to escape into nearby rivers. Will they survive into their new freshwater environment? 3-4 days after people Many animals including camels, elephants, giraffes, wolves, servals, cougars, cheetahs, coatis, fruit bats (including flying foxes), lions, tigers, bald eagles, and flamingos had escaped from their enclosures, exploring their new homes. All exotic butterflies, exotic birds, bushbabies, porcupines, and reptiles from their enclosures had escaped probably because of the big cats and/or dylanuses going into their cages and/or let them lose. 1 year after people All of the water and ice from the walrus enclosure had melted and dried out, with all of the water from dolphin discovery, shark encounters, penguin exibit, and whale stadiums dried out. While plants take over many manmade structures. 25 years after people All of the escaped whales, pinnipeds, penguins, alligators, and most species of fish (including sharks) had survived because they had adapted to the freshwater environment faster than they are dying. There are now many species of saltwater fish (including sharks) that now tolerate freshwater rivers of California. Dolphins and orcas also survived as well, having the ability to tolerate freshwater rather than saltwater, these orcas have evolved into river orcas while these dolphins evolved into California river dolphins. It will take millions of years for these dolphins and orcas to look different from modern orcas and saltwater dolphins. 50 years after people Many wooden coasters are now gone, some steel coasters while outlast these coasters, but not for long. 120 years after people The steel coasters had finally collapsed due to corrosion, rain, and sunlight. Six Flags Discovery Kingdom is no more than just an unreconizable pieces of land close to the ocean. 1,000 years after people Descendants of escaped exotic butterflies, exotic birds (including flamingos and others), reptiles, bald eagles, camels, wolves, bushbabies, porcupines, servals, cougars, cheetahs, coatis, fruit bats, elephants, giraffes, lions, and tigers had survived into the California's environment. They have now spread to Nevada, Arizona, Oregon, New Mexico, Utah, and Colorado, not just California. Category:North America Category:USA Category:California Category:Amusement Parks Category:Zoos & Safari Parks Category:Roller Coasters Category:Collapses Category:Nature Category:Animals Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Season 4 Category:Science